Oderint, dum metuant
by zmechanizowana
Summary: Harry Potter jest bohaterem, a Avada Kedavra zabija - dwa niezaprzeczalne fakty, którym nic nie zdoła się przeciwstawić. Ale co by się stało, gdyby oba połączyły się ze sobą, tworząc coś, na co nikt nie był gotowy? Co by było, gdyby Mordercze Zaklęcie trafiło prosto w młodego Pottera, odbierając mu... życie?
1. Prolog

„_Powoli występuje z tłumu i zbliża się do ciebie, więc rozegraj to. Jestem rozbudzony, a ta scena jest o mnie. Coś stanęło ci na drodze i ktoś teraz zapłaci. I jeżeli nie dostaniesz tego, czego chcesz, to wszystko przeze mnie."* _

** B**yło dużo słów. Słów, które tak naprawdę nie były potrzebne, a które obaj wypluwali z siebie, jakby odwlekali nieuniknione. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, co obaj czuli w tym pełnym napięcia momencie. Może jednemu z nich towarzyszył strach, troska o swoich przyjaciół, którzy byli gdzieś tam - daleko od tej skromnej bitwy rozgrywającej się właśnie tu, właśnie teraz. A ten drugi mężczyzna o dziwnych oczach w których dało się dostrzec śmierć? Co on czuł? Prawdopodobnie nic. Bo co może czuć człowiek, który wyzbył się całego człowieczeństwa i już nie można go nazwać żywym, realnie prawdziwym? Ktoś, kto nie ma wspomnień, chociaż powinien je mieć. Natłok myśli i obrazów z przeszłości - to one, właśnie one, powinny teraz mieszać mu w głowie, powstrzymując przed ostatecznym ruchem, wypowiedzeniem jednej klątwy. Dwa proste słowa. Znał je. W miejscu, gdzie normalnie znajduje się serce coś powinno się poruszyć i przypomnieć, że to nie tak miało być. Nie możesz tego zrobić, do diaska! Nie możesz zabić Harry'ego Pottera, ponieważ... Ponieważ co?! No co?! Nie było czegoś takiego. Nie było tego głosu, który nakazywał mu, co ma robić. Lord Voldemort nie słuchał. Chyba nigdy nie potrafił tego robić. Był Czarnym Panem, najpotężniejszym czarodziejem wszech czasów! Nieważne, że ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że jest chłopcem, który nie potrafi znieść samotności. Nie pamiętał tego, a więc nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

- Ostatnie życzenie? - wysyczał, a jego oczy zabłyszczały pod wpływem wypowiedzianych słów. Tak blisko, tak wyjątkowo blisko... Jeszcze tylko chwila.

- Zdychaj? - mruknął w odpowiedzi, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się mimowolnie ku górze. Nie kontrolował swoich ruchów - już nie był sobą. Istniał gdzieś na granicy świadomości i bezsensowności, z uporem godnym maniaka unikając tego dziwnego uczucia, które nagle pojawiło się w jego głowie. Powinno boleć. Nie bolało. Może to wspomnienia, których tak naprawdę jeszcze nie miał, pojawiły się w jego głowie? Nie. Tak nie powinno być. To nie on miał pamiętać!

Kilka okrążeń, pełnych gracji ruchów, które u przypadkowego obserwatora wzbudziłyby zachwyt. To nieodgadnione piękno zniszczenia, fascynacja końcem, która istnieje w każdym z nas. U niektórych jest po prosto głęboko ukryta. Bardzo głęboko.

Kilka klątw rzuconych niby od niechcenia, chociaż wewnątrz nich szalała burza - i ona w końcu musiała wyjść na światło dzienne. Harry Potter musiał zginąć. Tak musiało być.

- Avada Kedavra! - głośny krzyk rozdzierający dziwną ciszę. Nagle jakby wszystko zastygło w oczekiwaniu na kolejne wydarzenia. I co było dalej? Dalej była tylko ciemność, poprzedzana przez zaskakująco niewyraźny obraz. Czyjaś twarz... Pełne zaskoczenia, ale i pogardy spojrzenie skierowane wprost na niego.

Wtedy dotarło do niego, że słowa są czymś, co jako jedyne tak naprawdę potrafi zabić człowieka. Słyszysz je i z każdym następnym coraz bardziej oddalasz się od swojego życia, aż w końcu...

...umierasz.

Umierasz śmiercią wyimaginowaną, nierealną, a jednak tak bardzo bolesną. Ale potem jest jeszcze gorzej. Nigdy nie trafiasz do nieba, ale do piekła, które staje się odrobinę łaskawsze, gdy to ty zaczynasz mówić. Potoki słów wypływają z twoich ust. Słów, których kiedyś tak sobie szczędziłeś. I już nic nie jest takie jak być powinno. A może nigdy nie było?

Harry Potter zginął. Takie było jego przeznaczenie.

Nie mogło być inaczej.


	2. Rozdziały 1 i 2

Dwa rozdziały za jednym razem, żeby potem jakoś to wyglądało. Niestety bez bety, więc błędów na pewno trochę się znajdzie.

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Żył. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, że żył. Czuł nieprzyjemny, duszący zapach medykamentów, który niemal brutalnie wdzierał się do jego nozdrzy, wywołując odruchy wymiotne. Chciał uchylić powieki, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to niewykonalne. Może jednak nie był tak całkiem żywy? Ale pamiętał... Doskonale pamiętał, że Voldemort rzucił w jego stronę morderczą Avadę, co nierozerwalnie wiązało się ze śmiercią. Może jednak nie w jego przypadku. Już jeden raz przeżył, dlaczego nie miałoby się tak stać po raz drugi? Jesteś durniem - rozbrzmiał czyjś głos w jego głowie. Zmarszczył brwi, rozpoznając w nim swój własny, który z charakterystyczną natarczywością często zaprzątał umysły innych ludzi. Merlinie, wariował!

Jak to było? Trzeba poruszyć dłonią. Tak, to właśnie musiał zrobić! Skupił całą swoją uwagę na tak ważnej dla niego części ciała, którą jeszcze jakimś cudem wyczuwał i postarał się poruszyć nią w miarę sprawnie. Nie udało się. Kurde. To nie tak miało być! A może jednak powinien udawać martwego? Oczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze takowy nie był. Może znajduje się w lochach Voldemorta, który tylko czeka na jego przebudzenie, by rozpocząć swoje tortury? Ale w takim razie po jakie licho była ta cała Avada? To nielogiczne.

Ha! Wiedział, że mu się uda. Delikatna dłoń zacisnęła się na cienkim, chłodnym materiale, który dawał tak ogromne ukojenie... Tak dobrze... Nagle wszystko zaczęło się uspokajać i obrazy w jego głowie powoli wracały na swoje miejsca. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zrozumiał, że z pewnością znajduje się w skrzydle szpitalnym Hogwartu. Z niczym nie pomyliłby tego natarczywego zapachu i przygnębiającej atmosfery, która skutecznie powstrzymywała go przed głupimi wybrykami, które jednak i tak same jakoś go odszukiwały. Tym razem jednak czuł ulgę, że znajduje się właśnie tutaj. Za chwilę pani Pomfrey pojawi się nad łóżkiem i zacznie marudzić nad jego zdrowiem. Ale w końcu powie, że tak naprawdę nic poważnego mu się nie stało. Kilka złamań i siniaków - dzień jak co dzień. I wszystko okaże się tylko irracjonalnym snem, który trwał długo, ale w końcu zniknął, tak jak każdy inny. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Tylko dlaczego nie mógł otworzyć oczu?!

- Obudził się - usłyszał czyjś wysoki, piskliwy głos. Nie brzmiał on bynajmniej złowrogo, a więc mógł już się do końca uspokoić. Ale nie był także znajomy... Co, na Merilna...?

- Słyszysz mnie? Możesz otworzyć oczy? Poruszyć dłonią? - Masa beznadziejnych pytań, które miały doprowadzić go do przytomności - wszystkie zdawały się działać na jego niekorzyść. Nie mógł otworzyć oczu, ale słyszał! Wszystko słyszał i powinien dać im jakiś znak! Po raz kolejny zacisnął swoją dłoń na przyjemnym w dotyku materiale. Niemal czuł jak w odpowiedzi na twarzy obserwatora pojawia się uśmiech triumfu.

- Spróbuj otworzyć oczy - polecenie wydane miłym głosem. Przecież próbuje otworzyć te przeklęte oczy, ale mu się to nie udaje. - No, jeszcze raz - dopinguje kobieta żywo. Harry niemal uśmiecha się, słysząc ten ton. I nagle czuje, że kąciki jego spierzchniętych ust naprawdę unoszą się ku górze w dziwnym grymasie, który z pewnością nie przypomina uśmiechu, ale jednak jest na dobrej drodze. Sekundy mijają i także powieki powoli uchylają się, aby sztuczne światło mogło oślepić Harry'ego i pozbawić go wzroku.

- Ała... - mruknął, zasłaniając dłonią twarz. Czarne plamki skakały mu przed oczami, sprawiając, że cały pokój zaczął niebezpiecznie wirować.

- To za chwilę minie. Podam ci eliksir i będziesz jak nowy. No... Teoretycznie... - Ostatnie słowo zostało cicho wymruczane, ale Potter i tak je usłyszał, i kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że nie wzbudziło to w nim strachu. Jak to teoretycznie?!

Kobieta podsunęła mu buteleczkę z jakimś płynem o zdecydowanie nieprzyjemnym zapachu. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, odwracając głowę do tyłu. Pełen buntu jak zawsze.

- Cuchnie - poinformował zdegustowany.

- A czego pan oczekiwał? - dopytywała się pielęgniarka. Teraz był już pewien, że znajduje się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Albo w szpitalu św. Munga. W sumie na jedno wychodzi - wszędzie chcieli go otruć. - Jeśli nie wypije pan tego eliksiru, nadal będzie pan się czuł tak jak teraz. Nieprzyjemnie, prawda?

W odpowiedzi mruknął tylko coś pod nosem i pozwolił wlać sobie płyn do ust. Doprawdy, z trudem powstrzymał się przed zwróceniem całej zawartości tajemniczej buteleczki. Eliksir smakował jak... no cóż... wymiociny i to wymieszane z kilogramami piasku. Okropne! Musiał jednak przyznać, że po chwili światło przestało go razić, a otoczenie zaczęło nabierać odpowiednich kształtów i nie było już tylko jedną wielką, rozmazaną plamą.

- Gdzie jestem? - wymruczał dla pewności, rozglądając się dookoła. Ha! To z pewnością był Hogwart, tylko dlaczego przed nim stała jakaś niska, pulchna kobieta o czerwonych włosach, zamiast pani Pomfrey?

- W Hogwarcie, mój drogi - odparła uprzejmie. - W skrzydle szpitalnym. Pamiętasz jak się nazywasz?

- Dlaczego pani tu jest? - Nie zwrócił uwagi na jej głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że pamiętał! Harry Potter we własnej osobie. - Gdzie pani Pomfrey?

- Kto?

- No pani Pomfrey... - wyjaśnił zirytowany, wpatrując się w nią jakby spadła z Księżyca. - Jest pielęgniarką w Hogwarcie.

- Słodziutki, ja jestem tu pielęgniarką nieprzerwanie od piętnastu lat - poinformowała z uśmiechem. Odstawiła szklaną buteleczkę na stolik (jakby Harry mógł jeszcze na nią patrzeć...) i wyciągnęła różdżkę, by zająć się badaniami. - To konieczne - wyjaśniła. - Badania przeprowadziliśmy już wcześniej, ale wtedy byłeś jeszcze nieprzytomny.

- Jak długo tu leżę?

- Leżysz od dwóch tygodni. Jak długo jesteś nieprzytomny? Nie wiemy.

- Jak to? - Uniósł ciemne brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia. Coś tu było zdecydowanie nie tak. BARDZO nie tak.

- Znaleźliśmy cię dwa tygodnie temu na błoniach. Właściwie to jeden z naszych uczniów cię znalazł. No to pamiętasz jak się nazywasz? - spytała po raz kolejny, teraz już wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała się z uczniem, który zadawałby tyle pytań. No... może był taki jeden, ale ten bardzo rzadko odwiedzał skrzydło szpitalne.

- Przepraszam, ale kto jest dyrektorem Hogwartu? - zapytał niepewnie. Poczuł jak powoli robi mu się gorąco i nie był to tylko skutek dziwnych obdukcji czerwonowłosej czarownicy.

- Armando Dippet, oczywiście - odparła, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. - Wspaniały czarodziej - dodała.

Harry zakrztusił się powietrzem.

- A... Eee... - wykrztusił, świadomy, że pytanie, które za chwilę zada będzie brzmiało bardziej niż niedorzecznie. - Który teraz mamy rok?

- Och, skarbie! - Kobieta usiadła na krześle obok jego łóżka. - Chyba naprawdę straciłeś pamięć... Mamy rok tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziesty drugi.

Żył. Chociaż może niezupełnie było to odpowiednie słowo. Faktem jest, że po raz kolejny przeżył Avadę rzuconą przez Voldemorta. I za każdym razem pojawiały się jakieś skutki uboczne. Bliznę jeszcze jakoś mógł przeżyć, ale to... TO było chore! Nierealne wręcz.

Musiał się uspokoić i uporządkować wszystko w tej swojej bolącej głowie. Ugh, w tej chwili zdecydowanie przydałaby mu się Hermiona i jej zdolność logicznego myślenia.

Jakie były fakty? Otóż fakty były takie, że na piątym roku nauki przyszło mu walczyć z zakałą czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa (znowu) i dostał Morderczym Zaklęciem. Nikt się oczywiście tego nie spodziewał - w końcu był Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył i który miał przeżywać jeszcze wiele razy. Szlag cholerny musiał trafić Ministerstwo, tego był absolutnie pewien. No więc jak już dostał tą Avadą, to potem... Nie pamiętał. Obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym w Hogwarcie, ale w roku tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym drugim, jak to entuzjastycznie zakomunikowała mu tajemnicza czerwona jędza. Co to był za rok? Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Serio, starał się, ale nie potrafił. Nagle w jego głowie pojawiła się dziwna pustka, która zdawała się pulsować i powiększać z każdym jego kolejnym oddechem. Bolało. Cholernie bolało.

I co miał teraz zrobić? Jak wrócić do swojego czasu i zakomunikować swoim przyjaciołom, że nie, jednak żyje. Wściekły zacisnął pięści, powstrzymując się od wykrzyczenia na cały zamek swoich myśli, które z pewnością ogłoszone całemu czarodziejskiemu światu, nie przyniosłyby mu nic dobrego. Musiał jakoś wrócić do domu, ale naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak. Nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc, a Harry Potter nie był przyzwyczajony do liczenia tylko na siebie. Zawsze miał przy sobie kogoś, kto go wspierała i w razie potrzeby wyciągał pomocną dłoń. Tak zawsze robiła Hermiona, Ron, Remus, Syriusz, Dumbledore... Właśnie, Dumbledore! Były lata czterdzieste, a więc w Hogwarcie już uczył transmutacji. Na pewno mu uwierzy - w końcu był potężnym czarodziejem i zawsze wiedział, co jest prawdą, a co kłamstwem. Po prostu musiał się jakoś do niego dostać.

Na jego twarzy wypłynął uśmiech, sprawiając, że chłopiec od razu nabrał kolorów. Usiadł na łóżku i skrzywił się nieznacznie, zauważając, że ma na sobie szpitalną piżamę w paski. Odruchowo sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, ale szybko odkrył, że nie ma jej w pobliżu. Przełknął boleśnie ślinę, rozglądając się dookoła. Nie było jego różdżki! Bez niej był jak niewidomy! Zerwał się z łóżka, uruchamiając przy tym zaklęcia ochronne, które pielęgniarka na niego nałożyła. Już po chwili i ona znalazła się w sali, wrzeszcząc jak opętana.

- Dziecko, co ty wyprawiasz?! - wrzasnęła, podbiegając do niego, chcąc zaciągnąć go z powrotem do niewygodnego łóżka. Harry prychnął tylko lekceważąco i odwrócił się do niej z lekka poirytowany.

- Moja różdżka - poinformował, siląc się na spokojny ton. Możliwe, że bez niej nie będzie mógł wrócić do swoich czasów!

- Na Salazara! - jęknęła kobieta, uśmiechając się cierpko. - Wam wszystkim w głowach tylko różdżki. Twoja jest bezpieczna, schowana w gabinecie dyrektora.

- Dyrektora? - pisnął zaskoczony. Dyrektora?!

- Tak, dyrektora. Armanda Dippeta, gdybyś zapomniał. Już panu o tym wspominałam, panie...

- Evans - rzucił bez zastanowienia. - Harry Evans.

- A więc pamięta pan - mruknęła, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie. Jej brązowe oczy zdawały się przeszywać go na wylot. Zadrżał i to nie tylko z powodu chłodu panującego w pomieszczeniu. Czyżby obecna pielęgniarka Hogwartu była Ślizgonką? Merilnie, to było nienormalne!

- Mogę dostać jakieś ubrania? - Zmienił temat.

- Nie powinien pan wychodzić z łóżka - poinformowała stanowczym tonem. Harry wywrócił oczami na taką odpowiedź.

- Bardzo mi zależy. Koniecznie muszę porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledorem. Niech mi pani uwierzy. To ważne! Naprawdę! - zapewniał. - Miałem na sobie tę piżamę od dwóch tygodni - przypomniał.

Kobieta zmrużyła oczy, jeszcze bardziej skupiając na nim swój przeszywający wzrok.

- Racja - zgodziła się. - Niech pan tu poczeka, panie Evans. Tylko niech mi się pan nie waży uciekać!

- Tak jest... - mruknął, opadając z powrotem na łóżko. Prowizoryczny plan był taki: odebrać różdżkę od dyrektora, spotkać się z Dumbledorem i wrócić do swoich czasów. Proste? Proste.

* * *

**Rozdział drugi**

Harry od zawsze podejrzewał, że Armando Dippet był dosyć naiwnym człowiekiem. Nie minęło dziesięć minut rozmowy - niezbyt interesującej, trzeba dodać - a Harry już miał w kieszeni swoją różdżkę, pozwolenie na poruszanie się po zamku i niematerialną satysfakcję, że dyrektor uwierzył w jego historyjkę o częściowym zaniku pamięci. Chociaż niezbyt dobrze czuł się ze świadomością, że musiał skłamać, to jednak wiedział, że inaczej szybko zostałby wysłany na oddział zamknięty do św. Munga.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu, rozglądając się przy tym z zaciekawieniem. Musiał przyznać, że szkoła niewiele zmieniła się od lat czterdziestych. Może stała się tylko trochę bardziej przyjazna w odbiorze, atmosfera w teraźniejszości... w przyszłości nie jest taka ponura. Tutaj wydaje się, że ktoś tylko czai się za rogiem, aby rzucić się z morderczym zaklęciem na niewinnych pierwszorocznych.

Rozległ się dzwonek i z klas wypadły grupy uczniów, który w tym momencie bardziej przypominały chmarę szarańczy niż ludzi. Potter przyglądał się temu z zaciekawieniem, zastanawiając się czy on również wygląda tak głupio po zakończeniu zajęć. Kilka osób z podekscytowaniem komentowało ostatnie lekcje, niektórzy nawet zachwycali się eliksirami, co było zupełnie niezrozumiałe dla Harry'ego.

Ustał z boku, opierając się o kolumnę, wiedząc, że w końcu musi na korytarzu pojawić się profesor Dumbledore. W pobliżu znajdowała się klasa w której w przyszłości odbywały się zajęcia z transmutacji. Harry miał nadzieję, że w tych czasach nie znajdowała się ona w lochach, albo jeszcze w jakimś bardziej przerażającym miejscu. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zapominając, że wśród tej czarnej masy nie może dostrzec Snape'a, bo jego po prostu nie było jeszcze na świecie. Chyba.

Odetchnął ciężko, przymykając powieki. Był wyczerpany po dwóch tygodniach leżenia bez przytomności na twardym, niewygodnym łóżku. Całe ciało go bolało i był niemal całkowicie pewien, że w niektórych ważnych dla niego miejscach ma porządne siniaki. Jego stan psychiczny również nie przedstawiał niczego dobrego - w głowie miał tylko chaos dziwnych myśli, które nie chciały poukładać się w odpowiednich przegródkach umysłu. Tak bardzo potrzebował w tej chwili przyjaciół. Uśmiechnął się lekko, wyobrażając sobie w jaką histerię wpadłby Ron, gdyby to on znalazł się teraz na jego miejscu. Z pewnością biegałby po szkole rozpowiadając wszystkim, że jest z przyszłości i pytał czy ktoś może mu zaoferować jakąkolwiek pomoc. _Żałosne -_ przemknęło mu przez głowę. Otworzył szeroko oczy, zaskoczony tą myślą, ponieważ... ona nie należała do niego. Była bardziej spokojna, silna, ponura... Mająca w sobie całe pokłady wrogości i kpiny. O nie, z pewnością nie była jego.

I wtedy go zobaczył. Nie, najpierw poczuł. Dziwne uczucie gdzieś wewnątrz umysłu, sprawiło, że stał jak sparaliżowany, nie mogąc nawet wyzwolić oddechu. Stał prosto, z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w tłum na korytarzu. Taak, i to był ten moment... Chwila, gdy czas się zatrzymał, ruchy się zatrzymały i pozostało tylko spojrzenie. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak z zielonymi emblematami Slytherinu szedł szybkim krokiem, kierując się z determinacją w stronę biblioteki. Wydawało się, że nagle wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na niego jakby był co najmniej bogiem. Serce Harry'ego zapomniało jak bić, by po chwili oszaleć i walić w zawrotnym tempie. Strach. To spojrzenie - spojrzenie mordercy, człowieka, którego nic nie może powstrzymać przed zadawaniem bólu - zatrzymało się właśnie na nim. Zielone tęczówki napotkały szare i...

I wtedy ta chwila minęła.

Niezwykły Ślizgon zniknął, uczniowie ponownie zaczęli zajmować się swoimi sprawami - a może nigdy nie przestali? - a Harry nadal nie mógł oddychać. To o to chodziło! Właśnie tego nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć! Rok tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziesty drugi nierozerwalnie łączył się z Voldemortem. Tom Riddle przed sekundą minął go zaledwie o kilkanaście cali.

To była jego szansa. Już wiedział, dlaczego tu trafił. Miał zabić młodego Riddle'a zanim ten otworzy Komnatę Tajemnic i stanie się Voldemortem. Potem wróci do domu. To było takie oczywiste! Przeklinał samego siebie za własną głupotę, by po chwili rzucić się w kierunku w którym podążał szarooki chłopak.

Wbiegł do biblioteki, zatrzaskując za sobą z hukiem drzwi. Ogromne pomieszczenie wydawało się być puste, ale on wiedział, że ON gdzieś tam jest. Wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją różdżkę i ruszył na poszukiwania. Na początku robił to powoli, metodycznie - jego ruchy były spokojne i cierpliwe niczym wilka, który obserwuje swoją ofiarę. Jeśli czegoś nauczył się od Voldemorta, to właśnie tego - skupienia.

- Riddle! - krzyknął, kiedy po okrążeniu biblioteki nadal nie mógł go odnaleźć. Kiedy już zaczął myśleć, że się pomylił, że to był błąd - jeden wielki, cholerny błąd - wtedy zza jednej z półek usłyszał niski, melodyjny głos.

- Przyszedłeś podziękować?

Harry mocniej zacisnął dłoń na różdżce i ruszył w kierunku, z którego dobiegał przyjemny dla ucha głos. Jeden z rodzaju tych, które wzbudzają w tobie irracjonalne pragnienia, sprawiają, że odczuwasz tęsknotę za czymś, co jest nie do zdobycia.

- Riddle - warknął. Ciemnowłosy chłopak stał przy jeden z półek, przesuwając smukłą dłonią po skórzanych okładkach ksiąg. Harry przyglądał mu się z nienawiścią wymalowaną na twarzy. Młody Ślizgon byłby głupcem, gdyby tego nie zauważył. A przecież był genialny!

- Zgadza się - przytaknął, nadal nie spoglądając na chłopca. - Tom Marvolo Riddle. No to jak? Wyczarujesz mi tu jakieś kwiaty?

- Ż-Że c-co? - wydusił zaskoczony. Chciał krzyknąć, że przyszedł, aby go zabić, ale... No właśnie. Ale co?

- Wybacz. Wydawało mi się, że leżenie w kałuży krwi na mokrej trawie nie jest najprzyjemniejszym doświadczeniem. Cóż.. gusta są różne. - Skwitował to lekceważącym wzruszeniem ramion.

- Słucham?! - wrzasnął.

- Ach - mruknął ten w odpowiedzi. - Jesteś niedorozwinięty, tak? Szkoda.

- Nie jestem - wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej w swojej obronie. Wyższy chłopak posłał mu spojrzenie świadczące o tym, że ani trochę mu nie wierzy.

- Nie jesteś uczniem Hogwartu - stwierdził, machając niedbale dłonią w jego kierunku. Odwrócił wzrok i ponownie zajął się przeglądaniem tajemniczych ksiąg.

- Jestem Harry... - szepnął, opuszczając różdżkę. To nie był Voldemort. To znaczy był, oczywiście, że był, ale... Jeszcze się nim nie stał. To skomplikowane. A poza tym o czym on myślał, na Merlina?! Że może ot tak sobie w biały dzień zabić ucznia? Chyba oszalał. Wtrąciliby go do Azkabanu zanim zdążyłby wypowiedzieć swoje imię. - Harry Evans - dodał.

- Nie pytałem jak się nazywasz - warknął tamten w odpowiedzi. - Nie zostałeś jeszcze przydzielony, prawda?

Przydzielony? Nie zamierzał tu zostać ani chwili dłużej niż było to konieczne. Chociaż Riddle miał też trochę racji. Harry nie mógł tu zostać nie będąc uczniem.

- No tak... - szepnął odkrywczo. - Przydzielony.

Ślizgon po raz kolejny spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. Nie, żeby on był całkowicie normalny, ale u tego gówniarza jest to już lekką przesadą. Że też takich przyjmują do Hogwartu.


	3. Rozdział 3

Wspominałam już, że to moje pierwsze opowiadanie tego typu? Ludzie, ja jeszcze nawet nie ogarniam jak działa . Wszystko jest dla mnie zupełnie nowe i zaskakujące. Muszę również przyznać, że niezwykle trudno jest mi zbudować historię na... historii już istniejącej. Tak bardzo chciałabym nie powielać schematów, ale myślę, że po drodze z pewnością potknę się wiele razy. I ktoś będzie musiał mnie podnieść. Ten ciężar zrzucam na Was. : )

Chaos? Chyba sama jeszcze nie wiem do czego zmierza to opowiadanie, ale powoli już wszystko układam porządnie w odpowiednich przegródkach i - mam nadzieję - za jakiś czas wszyscy zauważymy poprawę.

**Rozdział 3**

** „Myśli, które oddychają i słowa, które palą."**

Nam, zwykłym ludziom, wydaje się, że coś znaczymy, że odgrywamy jakąś ważną rolę na tym pokręconym, niemal chorym świecie. Wydaje nam się, że ta szara, bezrozumna masa przemykająca zatłoczonymi ulicami niczym duch, ma dla nas ogromne pokłady szacunku, liczy się z nasza opinią i nigdy nie pozwoli nam zniknąć z pamięci innych. Czy można to nazwać naiwnością? Oczywiście. Harry uważał jednak, że koniecznie trzeba odnaleźć w tym głębszy sens - jakiś niewielki, niewidzialny fragment czegoś, co zadziała niczym dający solidnego kopa impuls. Jego zdaniem to nie nasza chora infantylność pozwala nam na takie irracjonalne wyobrażenia, lecz nasze ambicje, wyjątkowe pragnienia, które nigdy nie będą miały szansy przemienić się w rzeczywistość. To ta dziwna tęsknota wewnątrz nas powoduje, że usilnie staramy się wierzyć, że coś tam jeszcze znaczymy... Wszyscy. Każdy z nas. Nawet on sam.

- Czas nie służy do zabawy, Harry. - Deszcz z niemal sadystyczną przyjemnością uderzał o szyby, zagłuszając ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane potężnym, aczkolwiek melodyjnym głosem. - Nie można z nim igrać.

_Mądre słowa -_ przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl. - _Chyba już je gdzieś słyszałem. _Rzeczywiście, słowa te kryły w sobie niezwykłą mądrość i mogłyby nieść z sobą wiele pozytywnych skutków, ale nie teraz, gdy chłopiec z przyszłości znajdował si i. I nikt nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Jeszcze chwila, a pomyśli, że popełnił błąd, przychodząc ze swoim problemem do Dumbledore'a.

- Pomoże mi pan? - spytał z nadzieją w głosie. Starszy mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, przenosząc wzrok z kropel deszczu na chłopca, który wydawał się mieć do niego tyle zaufania...

- Wierz mi, Harry, bardzo chciałbym ci pomóc...

- Ale nie może pan - rzucił z wyrzutem. Był zirytowany! Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego wylądowanie w jakiejś tandetnej przeszłości nie jest niczyją winą. No prawie...

- Nie o to chodzi, chłopcze! - Na jego twarzy pojawił się nikły uśmiech. Wymruczał coś pod nosem, po czym podszedł do biurka, by zasiąść przy nim na skromnym krześle obitym w skórę. - Nie mam pewności czy jestem w stanie ci pomóc, ale nic nie jest niemożliwe.

- A więc jednak jest szansa? - Harry pochylił się do przodu, wpatrując się bezradnie w swoje drżące dłonie. - Jakieś zaklęcie? Eliksir?

- Dostałeś się tu w dosyć nietypowy sposób - przyznał profesor. - Nie sądzę, aby zwykłe zaklęcie czy eliksir wystarczyło, abyś wrócił z powrotem.

- A więc? - powtórzył.

- Myślę, że za kilka dni znajdę sposób, byś wrócił do domu, Harry. Twojej cierpliwości musi wystarczyć zaledwie na te kilka dni. Może tygodni.

- W przyszłości jest pan bardziej dokładny, dyrektorze - mruknął niespokojnie, wiercąc się na swoim niewygodnym krześle. Gabinet obecnego profesora transmutacji nie należał do najmilszych i tych z rodzaju niezwykle przyjemnych. No i nie było słodyczy.

- Ludzie się zmieniają, Harry - odparł, jakby słysząc jego myśli. Harry uniósł głowę, spoglądając na mężczyznę uważnie. Znał ten ton głosu - wskazywał on wyraźnie, że Dumbledore za chwilę powie coś, co zmieni cały jego światopogląd. - Albo czasami dają się tylko poznać z innej strony. I proszę, nie tytułuj mnie dyrektorem. To krępujące.

Zawiódł się. Z ust „dyrektora" nie wypłynęły żadne niezwykle mądre słowa - nic, czego Harry sam by się nie domyślił. A poza tym... Dumbledore i skrępowanie? Może i był młodszy, i nie miał wyjątkowo długiej, siwej brody, ale jednak wyraźnie widać było, że wiele cech dzielił ze swoją przyszłą... eee... wersją?

- No cóż... Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy porozmawiać z dyrektorem o twoim ewentualnym pozostaniu w Hogwarcie. Gdzieś musisz spędzić te kilkanaście dni - poinformował z uśmiechem. Harry zauważył delikatne zmarszczki wokół jego oczu. - Do jakiego domu zostałeś przydzielony?

- Gryffindor, ale... - zawahał się.

- Tak, Harry?

- Czy mógłbym...? Jeżeli byłaby taka ewentualność, oczywiście... Chciałbym przez te kilka dni być w Slytherinie - wyrzucił na jednym tchu.

Profesor uniósł brwi w wyrazie zdziwienia, ale w jego jasnych oczach dało się odnaleźć iskierki zrozumienia. Skinął głową, przyglądając się niepewnemu chłopcu.

- To tylko chwilowe - wymruczał. - Tylko chwilowe.

Uff... Mówi do siebie. To pierwsze oznaki szaleństwa, a więc jest jeszcze szansa, że w tym człowieku są jakieś resztki staruszka z przyszłości. Jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie brzmi.

A tak naprawdę to Harry żałował. Żałował, że nie zrobił tego wcześniej, że sam nie wpadł na tak głupio banalny pomysł. Już wcześniej mógł użyć choćby zmieniacza czasu, by przenieść się w przeszłość i uchronić świat przed atakami psychopaty. Mógł na przykład nie dopuścić do jego narodzin, co było zdecydowanie łatwiejsze od zabicia nastoletniego chłopca, który jeszcze nie miał na sumieniu śmierci setek istot ludzkich. Gdy Harry zobaczył go dzisiaj przypomniał sobie wydarzenia sprzed lat, kiedy to odnalazł dziennik Toma Riddle'a - młodego człowieka z wielkimi planami. To nic, że te plany nie były najszlachetniejsze. Potter rozmawiał z chłopakiem w swoim wieku i... Wiedział, że to nie będzie fair, ale zabije go. Prędzej czy później. Ma na to tydzień.

- Harry. - Głos profesora wyrwał go z krainy imaginacji. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę błyszczącymi z podniecenia oczami. - My, prości ludzie, nie mamy prawa zmieniać historii. Igranie z czasem potrafi przynieść wiele niechcianych skutków. Pamiętaj o tym.

- Oczywiście, panie profesorze - zgodził się szybko, wyginając usta w groteskowej imitacji uśmiechu. - Czy mogę...?

- Tak. Możesz odejść - odparł, widząc jak chłopiec kieruje się ku wyjściu. - Porozmawiam z dyrektorem. Zgłoś się do mnie po następnej lekcji.

- Oczywiście.

Skinął głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł z gabinetu, doskonale znając cel swojej krótkiej wędrówki. Musiał się uspokoić i przemyśleć kilka spraw, a powszechnie wiadomo, że najlepiej zrobić to w ciszy i samotności. Westchnął ciężko i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z zamku.

Tom Riddle nienawidził trwać w głupiej nieświadomości. Głównym tego powodem był po prostu fakt, że z pewnością nie cierpiał na brak inteligencji. Ba! Według niektórych miał jej aż nadto, co zawsze przyjmował z ironicznym uśmiechem i błyskiem pogardy w metalicznych oczach. Dla niego ludzie byli drogą do celu, swoistego rodzaju bramą przez którą musiał przejść, aby zdobyć to, czego pragnie. Nigdy nie uważał, że są mu niepotrzebni, o nie! Wprost przeciwnie - gdyby nie ich głupota i naiwność z pewnością nie zdobyłby tak łatwo swojej pozycji. A w przyszłości będzie kimś wielkim! Był tego absolutnie pewien. Tylko... No tak. Nie potrafił znieść niewiedzy na jakiś temat, zwłaszcza jeśli tym „tematem" był młody czarodziej (co do tego nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości) od którego dało się wyczuć potężną magię. Oczywiście nie taką jak jego, ale podobną. Gdyby chłopak się trochę przyłożył i znalazłby się ktoś, kto mógłby go poprowadzić, stałby się w przyszłości naprawdę potężnym czarodziejem. Nie wyglądał jednak jakby cierpiał na nadmiar rozumu - Tom zdawał się bardzo nad tym ubolewać.

Harry - to imię siedziało w jego głowie i za żadne skarby świata nie chciało jej opuścić. Było to dosyć irytujące doświadczenie, aczkolwiek utwierdziło młodego czarodzieja w przekonaniu, że musi zacząć działać. Czuł, że Evans nie pojawił się w Hogwarcie przypadkiem. Oczywiście nie wierzył w takie głupoty jak przeznaczenie, szalone fatum, ale wiedział, że zaistniała sytuacja może przynieść mu wiele korzyści. Dzieciak pozostawiony sam sobie nie mógłby zdziałać wiele - był na to zbyt głupi - ale, gdyby pojawił się ktoś... To byłoby tragiczne w skutkach... Jego moc wyszłaby z ukrycia i mogłaby stanowić dla Toma zagrożenie. A on nie lubił mieć rywali. Szczególnie takich, których moc równała się z jego. To byłoby niebezpieczne. Bardzo niebezpieczne...

Stwierdził z ciężkim westchnieniem, że musi sam się wszystkim zająć. Przeciągnięcie gówniarza na swoją stronę nie będzie trudne - dzieciak wydawał się być tak groteskowo naiwny i psychicznie słaby, że komuś innemu zrobiłoby się go po prostu żal. Było w nim jednak coś, co nie dawało spokoju umęczonym resztkom duszy Toma. Jakaś dziwna siła wymieszana z niepojętą wrażliwością. Tajemnica - tak, to słowo dokładnie określało chłopca o zielonych oczach ukrytych za tandetnymi okularami. Słabość. Kolejna. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że młody Riddle za nimi nie przepada.

- Och, Tom - jego rozmyślania przerwał niski głos profesora Dumbledore'a. Rozpoznałby go wszędzie. Musiał przyznać, że obraz starzejącego się już mężczyzny czasami prześladował go nawet w snach. Makabryczne.

- Tak, profesorze? - Odwrócił się, skupiając swój uważny wzrok na starszym czarodzieju. Ten skinął głową na powitanie, uśmiechając się lekko, w ten swój dziwny, wzbudzający podejrzenia, uśmiech. - Coś nie tak?

- Ależ nie! - Machnął ręką lekceważąco, skupiając w końcu wzrok na jednym ze swoich najlepszych uczniów. - Widzisz tego chłopca? - Wskazał dłonią na Harry'ego, który siedział na mokrej od deszczu trawie , wpatrując się tępo w jakiś punkt na niebie. Tom umiejętnie powstrzymał się od pogardliwego prychnięcia, które zresztą i tak do niego nie pasowało.

- Owszem - mruknął bez entuzjazmu.

- Od dzisiaj jest on uczniem Hogwartu. Przydzielony został do Slytherinu... - poinformował.

Tom tylko skinął głową na taką wiadomość. Właściwie nie była ona zła - całkiem go satysfakcjonowała. Zdziwiłby się, gdyby chłopak miał zostać - na przykład - jakimś podrzędniej kategorii Puchonem. Pomimo swojego zaćmionego umysłu nie pasował do tak nędznego domu. Miał moc. A moc nierozerwalnie wiąże się ze Slytherinem.

- Tom? - ponownie zaczął starszy mężczyzna.

- Tak?

- Musisz wiedzieć, że Harry do tej pory pozbawiony był możliwości nauki w szkole takiej jak Hogwart. Może czuć się u nas odrobinę zagubiony...

- Do czego pan zmierza, profesorze?

- Chciałbym, żebyś miał na niego oko, Tom - odparł ten po chwili ciszy. Nadal nie patrzył Ślizgonowi prosto w oczy, wpatrując się z chorym zainteresowaniem w widok za oknem. Tom od zawsze wiedział, że Dumbledore ma coś z głową. To logiczne. Potwierdzone zeznaniami naocznych świadków, trzeba dodać.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Co? - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Profesor wyrwał się ze swojej krainy różowych króliczków i z powrotem powrócił do świata względnej normalności.

Tom wykrzywił usta w groteskowej imitacji uśmiechu.

- Ach, tak! To już wszystko, Tom. Nie chcę cię zatrzymywać. Za kilkanaście minut kolacja - przypomniał, oddalając się z uśmiechem na bladej twarzy.

Ślizgon pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, zastanawiając się, co taki człowiek robi na na poważnym stanowisku nauczyciela. To było doprawdy niepojęte! I gdzie ta wielka moc o którą tyle było hałasu. Sławny czarodziej, dobre sobie!

Oparł się o ścianę i ponownie powrócił do swoich rozmyślań na temat przeciągnięcia na swoją stronę nowo poznanego czarodzieja. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że to nie będzie takie łatwe.


End file.
